


Turning Tables

by midnightsharks



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsharks/pseuds/midnightsharks
Summary: Circumstances forces Harry and Merlin to switch roles. Merlin becomes a field agent and Harry his handler.





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Moving fics from Tumblr.
> 
> Also for reference, Mr Darling looks like Hani Salaam in the movie Body of Lies.

Because of his godlike technical prowess and the urgency of the mission, Merlin is given a rare fieldwork assignment by Arthur. He is to infiltrate and hack the terrorist mainframe and servers. To do that he must become the deadly and seductive Mr Darling (excuse Galahad I while he coughs behind his martini).

Galahad I, who holds the agency’s most successful honeypot record, and currently out of fieldwork rotation due to injury, is Merlin’s handler for the mission.

As someone who has been educating and guiding agents on honeypot missions, Merlin doesn’t think he needs training from Harry.

As someone who cannot even charm for a discount on a sweater in an eco store, Harry argues otherwise.  
–

Harry has known Merlin for decades but he’s got the shock of his life when he sees him step out of the plane as Mr Darling.

With an artful coiffure, roguish stubble and piercing stare, Mr Darling is Harry’s dirty fantasy come true. It’s lucky that Harry is sitting down when he hears Mr Darling speak over the line because he would have dropped down his knees.

_Where did he get that accent?That sinful, nerve tingling baritone!_

_How could Hamish keep this from him!?_

Mr Darling is lovely but he’s not listening to Harry’s directive and how fucking dare he rolls his eyes on his reflection when Harry guides him to his seduction.

–

Harry is an excellent agent but a terrible handler. When Merlin steps down the plane in his new persona, it had been eerily silent on the other line.

He had to murmur the status code to which Galahad confirms over the line.

_Wait. Did Harry just squeak?_

It goes downhill from there.

Galahad is giving him redundant instructions and laughable techniques. Okay so the first instance was a fluke and it happens that Harry was right about the informant.

They argue, curse and flirt throughout the mission. Each giving one a taste of their own medicine.

Also in the picture is their royal agony aunt, His Highness , Prince Unwin (Galahad II), who thinks that while it’s lovely to help these blokes get over themselves, it would be better for something like the next Armageddon to happen so he can be excused from his princely duties and save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble /prompt. If anyone wants to use this idea and run away with it, do go ahead:)


End file.
